Maybe He's Right
by superzoemonster
Summary: He's so full of himself. So arrogant. Then why is it, that James Potter... seems so right?
1. Prologue

I took in a deep breath as I entered the Hogwarts grounds. I let fresh air fill my lungs, finally allowing the stress of our O.W.L.s to fly away in the light spring breeze. I felt rather confidant having studied since January and having time to triple check my work in every single subject.

"Finally… O.W.L.s finished and summer break right around the corner… I feel like I can finally breath!" my best friend, Caroline Hopper, exclaimed with a long, relaxed sigh as she pulled her long brown hair out of its pony tail to let it whip through the air behind her as the slope of the hill down to the lake increased our slow walk to a gentle run.

"I couldn't agree with you more." I replied with a smile as we reached the bottom of the hill.

We scouted out two of our friends from Ravenclaw, Alaina Luague and Sarah Ontiveroz, relaxing in a sunny spot by the lake. Collapsing on the ground next to them we exchanged "hello"s with the two girls before pulling out our Defense Against the Dark Arts books to check the answers we hadn't been sure of on our last O.W.L.

"Shit," Caroline said with a frown, I looked up from my book with a questioning glance. "I can't believe I got a Hippocampus and a Kelpie confused!"

I almost laughed at her frustration as she let out an exasperated sigh and threw her book onto the ground next to her. Lying back with her hands behind her head she fell back into silence and I turned back to my book, continuing my search for the spell to ward off a hungry Ghoul.

My efforts were quickly interrupted by the arrival of the three other Gryffindor girls in my year, Quinn Wallow, Mary MacDonald and Cassidy Medlong.

"Lily! We've be looking for you everywhere!" Quinn said seriously with a brief nod to Alaina, Sarah and Caroline.

"Um, why?" I said almost nervous.

"We've made a list!" said the high pitch, childish voice of little Cassidy who stood at her full height (barley reaching Quinn's shoulders) with her hands on her hips obviously proud of whatever "list" she was referring too.

"What list?" I asked skeptically, I looked at Caroline who shrugged and looked back at the three other Gryffindors looking just as anxious as I felt.

"The list with reasons why you should date James Potter, of course." Mary said in a quiet voice.

I huffed and turned back to my book not wanting anything to do with our topic of conversation.

"C'mon, Lily," Mary said as the three girls gathered around me with pleading looks in their eyes. "You _have_ to admit he's hot, sexy, hilarious, popular…"

"Hot!" Cassidy piped in.

"Shut up, she already said that," Quinn said, Cassidy stuck her tongue out at her. "He's a bloody brilliant Chaser!"

"Smart!" Cassidy chimed, giving Quinn a smug smile.

"And a sodding pile of dragon dung." I finished, rolling my eyes and attempting, for the second time to return to my book but I was distracted this time by Caroline's finger directing my gaze to a nearby tree crowd forming.

"Speaking of sodding piles of dragon dung." Caroline said, standing and pulling me to my feet.

We rushed over and, pushing our way through the crowd we reached a rather familiar scene. There stood non-other than James Potter, accompanied by his best mate, Sirius Black and the other two Marauders, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Above them, suspended in the air by seemingly nothing was my other best friend Severus Snape.

"Potter!" I yelled.

"Hey, Evans," he greeted with a smile. "Come to watch the show?"

"Just let him down already, will you?" I said, narrowing my eyes and crossing my arms.

"And why would I do that?" he asked looking back at Sirius, who snickered.

"Well," I said thinking. "What the hell has Serverus ever done to you?"

Potter seemed to consider for a second before flicking his wand and letting Sev fall to the ground.

"Lucky you have Evans here to save you, eh, Snivilus?" he said, followed by laughter from his fellow Marauders, as I held out a helping hand to my friend.

"I don't need help from a filthy Mudblood like her!" he yelled angrily, starring at Potter with a deep hatred. I pulled back my hand in pain, Caroline gasped, Lupin whipped around, Potter raised his eye brow and Black let out a snort of laughter. Severus, suddenly realizing what he had said, looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Lily, I-I didn't- I wasn't-" he spluttered reach for my hand. I pulled it away, I could already feel tears starting to blur my vision.

"C'mon, Lily." Caroline whispered, grabbing my hand and pulling me up towards the castle.

"Nice move..." I heard Potter mutter in the background.

That was the end of my friendship with Snape and no matter how many times he apologized, nothing he did would ever heal the cuts he had made.

* * *

**Alright, so... That was the prologue for my Jily FanFiction "Maybe He's Right".**

**Tah-dah!**

**This is my first FanFiction so I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing...**

**Oh, well! Hoped you liked it and that maybe you'll continue reading!**

**Thanks for reading this far XD**

** superzoemonster**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Gripping the handle so tight that my palms begin to sweat, I lean my weight forward, propelling the trolley toward the brick wall as fast as I can. It is my sixth year doing so but it's always going to be a bit scary running face first into a wall. So, I close my eyes as I draw within 10 feet of the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station.

As I push through the gate I have to stop abruptly as I nearly run into a short, chubby Gryffindor waiting just inside the gate.

"Hello, Lily." Says Peter Pettigrew, one of the four annoying Marauders. I really don't get them. They don't fit together. Peter fits in the least. He's quite, shy and can actually be kind of sweet. He's short and a little larger around the middle, if you know what I mean. He has mouse brown hair that looks as though it's been cut by a mother while her child is withering away from the scissors. I know him the least of all the four trouble-makers but he doesn't seem to be the one pulling the pranks very often. He's usually on the side-line leading the crowd in cheering and laughter.

"Hey, Peter," I reply in greeting as I push past him, moving father onto the platform full of children trying to escape they're parents embrace to join they're friends on the train. "You really shouldn't stand so close to the gate, someone might run into you, you could get hurt."

He shrugs as he waddles along behind me as he begins digging through his pocket, searching for something. "Well, I was waiting for you, actually." He finds what he's looking for in his pocket, which is a neatly folded piece of parchment, and holds it out to me but I refuse to take, I already know what words will be printed on the inside in messy hand writing, handwriting as messy as the jet black hair of the boy who had instructed his friend to deliver it to me.

"Tell him I said 'no, not a chance'!" I say, pushing my cart farther into the crowd.

"Well, that's more of an answer than usual!" I freeze where I am, turning around only to find myself looking up into the face of none other than James Potter. How does he _do _that? Appear in the exact place you don't want him without notice. Probably the reason why he was chosen to be the leader of his little exclusive club called the Marauders.

They think they're so cool and so does pretty much everyone else. They even have stupid nicknames for each other like 'Padfoot', 'Prongs', 'Wormtail' and 'Mooney'. Stupid, just like Potter himself. He's got jet black hair that sticks up in the back in a _stupid _way. He's always messing his hair up even more than it normally is, in Quinn's words; it's considered 'hot'. Yeah, ok, sure. Anyway, his has hazel eyes that are magnified by large glasses that Cassidy says makes him 'even more desirable than he already is!' Definitely, if you're just as stupid as he is. He's also extremely full of himself. 'OH! I'm the most popular guy in school!', 'Every girl in the whole _world _drools over me!', 'I'm the best Quidditch player in the _universe!'. _Bragger much? I mean-

"Well, I'd say this is our year, girly-girl," he grabs my hand and twirls me around like a small toy until my arms are crossed in front of me, my back to him, like my dad used to do to me when I was little. "You know, now that Snivillus and you broke up and everything." He whispers into my ear with a wicked grin.

"Sev- I mean, Snape and I were _never _dating," I said angrily, ripping one of my hands out of his grasp and trying to pulling away but his strong arms pulled me back in so that were face to face and way too close for comfort. "And could you please let go of me please."

"Awh, your no fun, girly-girl," He says letting go of me while reaching back to mess up his already insanely messy hair as I quickly push my cart away. "You could at least humor me."

"No," I stop my cart and start trying to load my heavy trunk onto the train. "And don't call me girly-girl." Potter grabs the trunk out of my arms and loads it onto the train with ease, making it look as though the thing weighed nothing. Show off.

"I don't need your help, either." I say, lifting a small bag that contained my robes, a book and a lunch for the train. He grabbed the bag out of my arms, grabbed my trolley.

"Your just so helpless, Evans!" He calls over his shoulder as he turns and walks away to return it.

"I'm not helpless," I call after him, turning bright red. I can hear him laugh as he disappears with my trolley and bag. "Give me back my bag, Potter, I need it!"

I start to push my way through the crowd but he's already back, trolley-less and looking like an idiot with a brightly colored bag slung over his shoulder. "Helpless," He says with a smile. He places two hands on my shoulders and starts to steer me back towards the bright red train. "So, how was your summer, Evans?"

"Why should I tell you?" I say coldly as I try to pry his hands off my shoulders.

"Because I want to know." He replies with a laugh at my unrewarding efforts to escape his grasp.

"No you don't, you're just trying to annoy me." I say, managing to break free of his death hold on my shoulders and turning around to retrieve my bag.

"Yes I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't care, that's a waste of breath, Evans." He says, holding my bag high above my head so that it's just out of my reach.

"Then you just shouldn't say anything, seeing as everything that comes out of your mouth is a waste of breath, Potter," I say angrily, squinting at him through the haze of the platform. "Give me my bag, the trains about to leave and I need to find Caroline!"

"So how was your summer, Evans?" He says, dodging my dive for the bag and hopping onto the train.

"Potter…" I say warningly as I climb onto the train after him.

"Well, Evans? Tell me and maybe I'll return this." He says swinging my bag in my face.

"Why do you care so much about how my summer was?" I say, extremely annoyed now, as he pulls the bag just out of my reach again.

"Maybe I was worried, Evans," He says. I stare into his hazel eyes, they look almost truthful but you can never trust anything a Marauders' says and there is no way I will ever believe that Potter was worried about me. "You know, this being your first summer without Snivillus and all."

"I was _fine _without Severus- I mean Snape, I don't need him," Potter smiled at that. "And there's no way you were worried, you only think about yourself."

He dropped my bag to the floor and turned away quickly, his smile gone just as fast as it had appeared. "See you at school, Evans." He mumbled before walking away, without looking back. I felt a little bad, I had probably hurt his feelings. I guess I probably should have been more considerate about picking my words. I should probably apologize later. I shook myself, taking a deep breath. What was I thinking? I don't give a damn how Potter feels. I snatched at my bag and at that moment the train began to move, I almost fell and tried to catch my balance by grabbing the handle of a near my compartment which slid open to reveal a group of Slytherin boys, one of who just happened to non-other than Severus Snape, who had obviously been listening to our conversation. I didn't say anything as the greasy dark haired boy stood quietly and exited the compartment, walking away with his head down in the same direction as Potter.

"Whos's that?" asked a smaller boy who look like a first year. Another boy who appeared to be his older brother replied, "Just some Mudblood scum."

I almost said something rude because I could tell the boy had said it loud enough for me to hear on purpose but instead I apologized and closed their door. I started walking down the train corridor looking for Caroline through compartment windows. As I was walking, I decided that all guys are like teenage girls on their periods. Potter and his mood swings going from confident too shy to happy to depressed in a matter of seconds. Snape is just over reacting. If he had just decided not to talk to me unless necessary, I would have been fine with that it would have made me feel a lot less awkward about the end of friendship. But instead he has to pointedly ignore me.

"Lily!" I turn around to see Remus Lupin running toward me with a hurried look on his face. Remus is another one of the Marauders. I probably like him the most out of the four. He's kind and is usually trying to control Potter and Black. He's got brownish hair, he's rather skinny and he's always got a new cut on his face, I've never figured out why though I know him the best out of the Marauders. We're Prefects together so I got to talk to him a lot during patrols of the corridors last year.

"Oh, Merlin," I cried suddenly remembering. "We have a Prefects meeting don't we?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly as I dug through my bag for my badge like the one pinned to Remus' shirt. "I was helping Sirius with something…"

"You're going to need to stop participating in those stupid Marauders pranks if you really want to be a Prefect." I said sternly as I pinned the badge to my chest.

"Why?" He said with a grin.

"Because if your caught-"

"But Lily," he said as we started in the direction of the meeting. "I'm not going to be caught."

"I think your forgetting who our Head Master is…" I said determined to prove my point. "Professor Dumbledore is going to figure out it's always you guys sooner or later. Actually, there's a good chance he already knows."

"And he still made me Prefect," he pointed out. "Besides, our pranks are always harmless and we're responsible and clean up after ourselves."

"That's not true what so ever and you know it," I rolled my eyes. Remus may be the most mature of the four boys but a Marauder is a Marauder. "Wait, what _were _you helping Black with?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you." Remus sighed, checking his watch and then picking up our pace.

"Should I be worried?" I asked, feeling a slight crease form between my eyebrows.

"Like I said, our pranks are always harmless." I let out a long sigh as he opened the door to large compartment where most of the Prefects were already waiting, excluding the 6th year Slytherins as wells as the 5th year Gryffindor girl. We took our seats next to the rest of the Gryffindor Prefects. Almost as soon as we took our seats, the door slide open again to admit the Head Girl, a pretty Slytherin girl whose name I believe is something like Ally or Elli, and the Head Boy, a short, skinny boy with dark brown hair.

"Who are we waiting for?" asked Ally/Elli as she served the nearly full compartment with scarily blue eyes.

"Two Slytherins' and a Gryffindor, I believe." replied the boy, whose voice was surprisingly deep. Ally/Elli let out a little groan, obviously annoyed with the absence of two of her housemates.

"Figure out who they are, Andrews, I have a headache." She said, shooing a 5th year Hufflepuff to a different seat so that she could sit down and massage her temple. "Andrews" didn't seem to mind and obediently conjured up a clipboard with a sheet of parchment clipped to it that appeared to be a list of the Prefects.

"Jessie Woodwill?" he called.

"Here!" chimed the little Hufflepuff who had just moved to allow Ally/Elli to take her seat.

"Aaron Anderson?"

"Here." Said the 5th year male Hufflepuff, with a slight raise of the hand. And so the Head boy continued to rattle off the names of all of the Prefects by year. It was not until he had reached the 7th years that the door slid open once again to reveal the two missing Slytherins who took their seats quietly, ignoring the hiss of annoyance from their Head Girl. Moments later it was slammed open by a short girl in Gryffindor robes, who apologized loudly before taking her seat in embarrassment next to the 5th year Gryffindor boy.

"Well, it looks like we can begin now," said the Head boy, the list had disappeared with a tap of his wand. "I'm Joey Andrews, Head Boy."

"And I'm Jessica Gayle," said the Head Girl, it appears I was rather off on her name. "I'm Head Girl and I want to get this over with quickly, so no questions till I'm done talking, okay?"

She took a deep breath before beginning a long explanation of all the Prefect duties, responsibilities and privileges. She explained our corridor patrolling schedules and gave us password to the Prefects bathroom.

"We'll have another meeting sometime soon, after everyone's used to their schedules and all." She finished looking over to Joey Andrews for anything she'd forgotten. He conjured up another sheet and four bowls. He pointed to the sheet and explained: "You guys will be patrolling the train, don't forget to check your time before you leave. You will always patrol with the other person in your house and year."

"Right," said Jessica Gayle, she then pointed to the four bowls. "These contain the common room passwords. Take one slip from the colored bowl corresponding to your house."

"That is all." Says the Head Boy while opening the compartment door. I stand quickly because I still need to find Caroline before our patrol. We're 4th so I have about two hours before having to meet up with Remus. I grab a slip before exciting the compartment. Remus and I agree to meet back here 5 minutes before our shift. He goes back to find the other Marauders while I start my search for Caroline. I'm walking down the train peering into every window with little success when I hear the sound of small feet running at me from behind. Turning around to yell at someone for running but instead I'm tackled and almost knocked off my feet.

"Lily!" a small girl with crazy orange hair stares up at me with huge brown eyes and a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, Lily." I look up to see a blonde, blue eyed girl walking down the hallway with a wave.

"Hi, Quinn. Can you remove Cassidy please?" I ask as I wrestle with the rote iron grip of the sixteen year old girl who is currently clinging to my body.

"Cassidy," Quinn says calmly. "Tell Lily what you found out."

Cassidy backed away, her face dropping. I looked between the two girls, they both looked rather down, totally different from their usual happy, spastic selves.

"What?" I asked, I could hear the worry in my voice, I couldn't control it. The last time I had seen Cassidy looking the tiniest bit upset was when she didn't get the present she want from her parents for Christmas last year. She got over that in seconds. But here she stands before me, biting her lip and looking between the floor, me and Quinn.

"You said you wanted to tell her, right?" Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Well, yeah, it's just…" she looked in my direction, then back at Quinn with a slight frown. "You know how Lily reacts when it comes to-"

"Wait," I said holding up my hands, rather upset now. "This about Potter, isn't it?"

"I guess, but can you just listen, Lily?" Quinn asked pleadingly.

"What do you mean by 'I guess'?" I asked. "Is this about him or isn't it? Because if it is I _don't _want to hear it!"

"Calm down, Lily…" Cassidy said quietly.

"It's about you _and _James_ and-_" Quinn started

"And _James! _Honestly, he is seriously all you guys ever talk about!" I exclaimed. "Potter this, Potter that, he's hot and how I have to date him because in _your _opinion he's-"

"LILY!" Quinn yelled, I shut up, she sounded really angry and I had probably said some things I shouldn't have. "Cassidy heard from Sirius that James' dad _died _over the summer, okay? I know you don't like talking about him but we really thought you ought to know! This might surprise you but, yeah, James has feelings and he's really cut up about this… His dad was like a fifth Marauders. He was a prankster at Hogwarts, an Auror and a role model to him. He's an only child so him and his parents are really close, especially his dad-"

"Quinn…" Cassidy said grabbing the sleeve of Quinn's shirt.

"Shut up Cassidy, let me finish," Cassidy's eyes widen a second but she dropped Quinn's sleeve and allowed her to continue, calmer this time. "We thought you should know because even though you think James is just trying to annoy you and doesn't really care for you-"

"_Quinn!_" Cassidy cut in again, then she continued for her. "We saw you guys out on the Platform and we realized that he felt _better _around you. The Marauders won't be the same if-"

"Good." I said stiffly.

"You're really thick, Lily, really." She grabbed the back of Cassidy's shirt and dragged her away. That stung. I stood there for a while. Just standing, in complete shock, not really sure what to think. So I opened the door next to me which just happened to open into a storage compartment. I sat on one of the trunks and tried to think through what had just happened. I just have to sort this out, think.

_Okay, Lily. Potter's dad died. He died and even though I hate him I have to feel bad. I do feel bad! What if my father died? How would I feel? How would Potter feel? No, wait, can't answer that question. Alright, what did Cassidy say? Something about me and him on the Platform and him looking happy? Well, yeah, because he enjoys annoying me. But what did Quinn say before that? Even though you think James is just trying to annoy you… Think? He is! I know he is! That why he seemed happy, he was annoying me. That's just in his nature! He's self-centered, arrogant and probably a sadist. But then earlier, when I told him he only thinks about himself. His reaction, he acted hurt. Like what Quinn said, this may _surprise _you but, yeah, James has feelings, and, you're really thick, Lily, really. What does that even mean? And how can she turn _me _into the bad guy? Am I? I mean, his dad died. And I didn't even notice he was feeling down, so I guess I can see what Quinn meant by me acting thick. Unless I'm right and Potter actually doesn't have feelings. But there I go sounding mean and sort of proving Quinn's point to myself. Now I feel like I'm thinking to into this. _

_Okay, what were Cassidy and Quinn trying to tell me? Potter's father died. Why were they telling me this? Because they think I make Potter feel better. Seriously, why do I care of Potter's happy or not? Without him as their leader, the Marauders will just fall apart, right? My world would be so much easier and happier if they weren't together causing trouble all the time and James would be off by himself depressed, not bothering me. That sounds really selfish. Am I thick? Selfish? Mean? If I am I'm probably worse than Potter. Did I just say that?! _

I come out of a sort of a daze; I realize I'm crying out of frustration. My knuckles white from tight fists. Looking at my palms I see bloody cuts where I dug my finger nails into my skin. I was thinking hard and long so I feel like I'm about to pass out from using my brain so much. But I still haven't figured out why and what I'm going to do about it. I take a deep breath and close my eyes.

_Why? Why did Cassidy and Quinn feel the need to tell me this? It's not because they wanted to get the point across that I'm a terrible person because that seems to be what I keep circling back to. It's because they want me to help Potter. To make sure he's alright. To comfort him, to console him because I'm the only person who can do it. Now the question is, will I? I really do sound like an asshole to consider letting the group of friends become a depressed wreck. So the answers simple; help Potter._

"_Lily!_" I look up; my eyes feel puffy and sore from crying before. "What is your problem? I've been looking for you everywhere! Remus said you came to look for me and Cassidy said she talked to you around here. You basically disappeared; I thought you'd fallen off the train or something! Instead I find you crying in a storage compartment while performing self-mutilation. What in Merlin's name happened?"

Caroline Hopper. A dark brown haired girl with greyish eyes and glasses. She's been my absolute best friend since our first year at Hogwarts. She's strong, independent and rather childish but can act motherly in situations such as the one she's currently in.

She kneels down next to me and stares at with an intense gaze that starts to freak me out.

"You're so creepy. Stop staring me at that." I say, flicking her freckled forehead. She whimpers, covering her forehead with her arms then stands up and leans over me fixing me with that stare yet again, hands on hips.

"Well?" She raises an eyebrow and I sigh, standing from my seat on a random truck and stretching my stiff limbs. I lift my bag and swing to over my shoulder. I open the door back into the hall of the train and beckon to my best friend.

"C'mon," I say, as we exit and close the door behind us. "I'll tell you back in the compartment because I need to change before patrolling the halls."

"Ugh, you have stupid Prefects duties already?" She asks, scrunching up her nose in obvious annoyance.

OOO

Back in the compartment I explained everything to Caroline. Entering the Platform and being annoyed by Potter up until my rude choice of words. I explained seeing Snape and how annoyed in made me at how he was ignoring me. Caroline never really liked him and is rather annoyed with my worry over it. I then go into detail of my conversation with Cassidy and Quinn. I go on to explain my thought process in the storage room.

"So, I don't know, I should talk to him… or something…" I looked up at Caroline to see that she was sitting back, eyes thoughtful, brow furrowed.

"Honestly, Lily? I think your freaking out just a little," Caroline explains. "You know how those girls are, everything James does bounces back to you in their minds. I agree that you don't seem to take into account that James has feeling but your overthinking that little bit just as much as Cassidy and Quinn are. James may miss his father but I honestly don't think it's enough that it would be all he thinks about. He would know that's not what his father wanted if they were as close as the girls say they were. As for _needing _you to talk to him, that's definitely not true… though it would help."

"Since when do you call him James?" I asked, to Caroline's annoyance.

"Is that all you got out of what I just told you?" Caroline asked, giving me the death look through silted eyes.

"No," I said, slouching in my seat. "So I shouldn't talk to him?"

"You seem rather disappointed." Caroline said with an evil tone in her voice.

"I'm not," I retorted, blushing with anger. "I'm _relieved_."

"Yeah, okay," giggled Caroline, making my anger rise. "But that's not what I meant, you should talk to him a little."

"Why?"

"You really don't know?" Caroline said, looking rather surprised, her grey eyes wide, eye brows raised so that her forehead looked all wrinkled.

"No." I said, confusing overtaking me know. If he doesn't need me to talk to him why should I have too?

"Merlin, Lily, you really are thick." Caroline said with a smile.

"Why? What? I don't get it." I whined in a childish voice, leaning forward and shaking Caroline's knee's like a child in desperate need of something. Caroline stood reaching towards the sealing with an exaggerated yawn.

"Yep, when I talked to Remus you had two hours before your patrol started. You spent a good hour worrying like an idiot in the storage thingy after about a half an hour of socializing and walking around so you have about, hmm, 30 minutes? Better change into your robes!" Caroline smiled standing on her tip toes to reach her bag with her clothing in it.

"Caroline!" I screeched, I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and shook it. "Tell me!"

"Don't worry, I'll change with you!" she said with a huge smile.

"Why? Why? WHY?"

"I don't know, I thought you'd feel uncomfortable changing by yourself."

"No! Caroline…"

"I don't understand the question. Mind explaining?"

"Oh Merlin, never mind." I said angrily, beginning to undress. Caroline gave an evil laugh at her victory as she began to change to.

"So, how was your summer?" She asked, the question made me jump a little but I answered normally.

"It was okay… Petunia has a boyfriend." I replied with a shrug.

"_She _managed to get a boyfriend?" Caroline asked whipping around, awestruck.

"Yeah, some chubby man name Dursley. He's shorter than her with no neck. It's weird." I said with a disgusted look on my face.

"Ewh, even his name is weird." Caroline said, her voice as disgusted as the look upon my face.

"His first names _Vernon, _too," I mentioned, Caroline gagged. "I bet your summer was better than mine. What'd you do?"

"My summer was amazing!" Caroline ginned as she sat down to tie her gold and scarlet tie. "We visited Paris and then my parents took me to some beach in the tropics. I met the most _amazing _guy there…"

Caroline went onto to explain a highly detailed summer vacation that I didn't even get to hear the ending to because I had to meet Remus back at the Prefects compartment a few cars down. I pinned my badge to my chest and promised Caroline I'd be back soon to hear the end of her story. I exited the compartment. I was kind of glad I would be spending a half an hour with Remus, we hadn't had that much time before the meeting and there were a lot of things I wanted to talk to him about.

When I entered the train car where I should have been meeting Remus I was surprised and a little angry to find, not a brown haired boy but instead a black haired boy with rectangle glasses waiting for me. In Remus' place with a Prefects badge pinned to his white button-down shirt to the right of his Gryffindor tie stood James Potter.

* * *

**Chapter 1, complete!**

**Still no idea what I'm doing but if you've read this far I'm hoping you enjoyed it!**

**This is like the farthest I've ever written into a book...**

**Depressing, right?**

**But awesome because I got this far!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** superzoemonster**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

James Potter was leaning against the wall next to the Prefects meeting room, hands in pockets. His glasses had slid to the end of his nose and he looked deep in thought, which isn't like him at all. I let go of the door handle to the train car in shock which slams making both him and me jump. The instant he sees me he reaches back to mess up his jet black hair with a seductive grin and thoughtful look gone.

"Took you long enough, girly-girl," he said, shoving his hands back in his pockets as he walked forward and leaned in so that his nose was an inch from mine. "I thought maybe you'd forgotten. How irresponsible."

"What are you doing here, Potter?" I growled, spreading my fingers out like a fan and covering his face with my hand as I pushed away. "Where's Remus?"

"Aren't crushing on my best mate now, are you Evans?" he asked with a fake pout and crossed arms, turning his body away slightly.

"Answer the question, Potter."

"You are, aren't you?!" He exclaimed, jumping back and pointing his finger at me, a look of fake terror shooting across his face.

"No!" I shouted, grabbing his hand and pushing it down out of my face, hitting my breaking point. "I just need to know where he is so I can get this patrol done!"

"You're holding my hand, Evans." He said with an evil smile. I looked down and see that I had both of my hands gripping his wrist. I jumped back, letting go as quickly as possible. I realized I was blushing so I move my hands to cover my face and turned around so that my face was to the wall. He laughed.

"Moony just got over some bad cold or something but he's still real tired. He asked me to take over this patrol for him so he can get some sleep." He said, finally answering my question.

"He wouldn't do that. What did you do?" I asked into the wall.

"You're right," he said, laughing again, I heard a jingling sound as he pulled something out of his pocket. I turned around to see him holding a clear vile with a light, almost clear blue liquid in it. A small label reads 'Sleep Potion'. "He needed it."

I stare at the vile for a second. It seemed caring, almost like he had done it with the thought of his friend in mind. He had, technically, poisoned him without permission and stolen his Prefects badge but he had done it so that his friend could get some extra sleep after a bad cold. Way to caring, not like Potter at all.

"What do you get out of it?" I asked skeptically. His face dropped, I turned to face towards the wall again to hide a blush of anger at myself. I had said something mean again.

"Sorry …" I mumbled, banging my head lightly against the wall. There was an awkward pause; I was really good at making Potter sad. Last year that would have been an absolute thrill to me but for some reason, this year-

"I get to hang out with you."

"Wait, what?" I ask turning to see a grinning Potter.

"That's what I get out of this!" He replies, pointing to the potion before returning it to its place in his pants pocket. Honestly, to think I felt bad for a second but he really is pure evil.

"C'mon," he said, pushing past me to open the door to the student train cars with a little bow. "Ladies first!"

I stepped past him, ready to get this patrol over with. I hear Potter slide the door closed behind us as I began to walk. It suddenly dawned upon me how idiotic and irresponsible I was being. Why am I letting him come along? I should be _scolding _him for drugging his friend, yelling at him for being so annoying, shouting rude names at him like "sodding pile of dragon dung" or "disgusting toad face". That's what I would have done last year, it's only been a couple hours since my return to the magical world and I'm already acting nice to James Potter. Mind, I'm not exactly being nice, but compared to how I treated him last year. Merlin, I've almost had a civilized conversation with him and now I have to spend a half an hour alone with him and not only do I feel as though it might be bearable, I agreed to it.

I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulders, I realize it's been there for a while and that I'd just been deep enough in thought that I didn't noticed it. I see a hand dangling next to my left ear out of my peripheral vision. The person is wearing a silver, expensive looking watch. I grab the wrist and angle it so that I can read the time. If we keep at this pace we'll be able to make it up and down the train once, perfect. I let the hand dangle again to look at Potter who's being strangely quiet. He's staring at me with one eyebrow raise and a half surprised half confused look on his face. It makes him look like an idiot, not that he doesn't always look like an idiot.

"What?" I asked, crossing my arms and scowling at him.

"I'm trying to figure out if you're completely mental or if you're actually letting me keep my arm around you." His confused look had turned into another seductive smile. I feel my face burn red again, realizing I was probably more of an idiot than Potter. I stared down at the floor as I pushed his arm off which I could feel was shaking with his silent laughter.

"I love it when you get embarrassed, girly-girl, you get this really cute blush on your face and-"

"Shut up," I cut in, crossing my arms and turning to face the window on the opposite side of the corridor as Potter. "And don't call me girly-girl."

Potter doesn't say anything else, at my command but I could have sworn I could still hear him chuckling to himself. I continued to stare out the window. We were speeding across a huge plane of dried yellow grasses with the occasional green shrub spotting the landscape creating green and yellow tie-dye looking scenery. The flying colors reminded me of car trips I used to take with my parents and sister in the autumn. Petunia always seemed to get sick so I would end up staring at the window as to avoid the sight of any vomit so that I wouldn't get sick myself. It would never fail to calm me down so that I could escape the smell and sound of my sister vomiting. Just as now I was able to escape my embarrassment. So just as I was about to turn and say something witty to Potter… SMACK!

I fell backwards, clutching at my face as I fell. I had run face first into the wall separating the current train car we were in to the next. Potter's loud laughter filled my ears as he caught me before I was able to tumble into the ground. I jumped out of his grasp and turned around to see him clinging to a compartment door in an effort to stay on his feet as he slowly slid towards the floor in laughter. I watched in horror, all of the calm feelings I had collected now gone, as our fellow students poked their heads out of door ways to see what was so funny as Potter began to recollect loudly as to what had happened.

"Merlin, Evans! You just kept walking like some zombie women with no intention of stopping! I wasn't going to say anything cause you told me to shut up. So I just watched as you sped towards the wall as though you thought you could just bull the god damn thing down, like, no stopping Lily Evans, bitches! You had this intense look on your face and then BAM!" He walked forward and slammed his head into the wall which produced giggles from the onlookers and a deeper blush from me. "And suddenly that intense look was gone and instead you had this idiotic surprise look like: 'Oh! When did that _wall _get there?"

He said the last bit in a high-pitched annoying voice that was obviously supposed to sound like me. People watching, especially the girls were clutching their stomachs in laughter. I had had way too much embarrassment for one day.

"Everyone back in your compartments or you get a detention before we even arrive at Hogwarts," I could see the clear fear in the students faces at the harshness in my voice as they pushed and shoved they're way back into their compartments, I then turned on Potter. "And _you, _you are never _ever _to speak of this _ever _again!"

I whip around and slammed open the door to the next train car where I could see a group of first years gathered in the hallway. I barked at them to return to they're compartments at once, my voice seemed to surprise them for they jumped, a couple yelped in fear as they scrambled to get out of my way and out of the corridor.

"Calm down, Evans," Potter said, catching up to me, still trying to keep back laughter. "You have to admit, it was pretty funny."

I narrowed my eyes, glaring sideways at his smiling face, refusing to reply.

"Alright," he said, a mature look crossing his face as though he were about to compromise. "I'll never speak of it again if you promise to calm down."

I still refused to say anything but stop glaring and toke a couple of deep breaths to show I accepted. He smiles, I notice that he has perfectly straight white teeth; to be honest Potter actually has a really attractive smile. I shook myself, what was I thinking?

"So," he said, putting his hand behind his head to mess up his hair again. "How was your summer, Evans?"

"Honestly, _this_ again?" I asked in annoyance, quickening my step so that I was walking a couple paces ahead of him, he caught up easily while sill walking at a regular speed.

"What?" he said raising an eyebrow, pushing his rectangular glasses up his nose, closer to his hazel eyes. "I really want to know!"

"Why? Or are you just _trying_ to annoy me?"

"Because," he said, pausing for a second and looking down at his shoes. "I was a little worried…"

"You?" I asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows and a slight smile. "You were worried about someone other than yourself?"

"Evans, maybe you haven't noticed," he said, smiling as he pulled the small vile of light blue potion out of his pocket. "But I am not _completely _heartless."

"Alright, not completely." I say with a smile. He stared at me for a second, a strange look in his eyes. I was about to ask what was wrong but then he stepped in front of me, opening the compartment door to the next train car, stepping aside to let me pass through before him.

"Okay, how about I ask less broad questions," he offers, falling into place beside me. "What's the first thing you did when you got home for summer vacation?"

"Well," I started, thinking for a second. "I'm rather organized, so, the first thing I did was unpack and sort through all the things I would need for next year and the things I could store away."

"Merlin, Evans, is being home really so boring that you have to sort through your trunk?" He asked as though the thought of going through his trunk was painful.

"I wanted to!" I explained, Potter made a fake gagging sound.

"You like it? Merlin, if I went through mine, there'd be shit in there I don't even want to think about!" He said, a disgusted look crossing his face.

"How can you live with that?" I asked, giggling a little. "How do you find the things you need for class?"

"I don't." He replied simply.

"There's something that's always annoyed me…"I say, wrinkling my nose a little at the thought of something that's bothered me since possibly first year.

"What?"

"How do you get such good grades in every subject when you don't go to class?" I ask, looking sideways at him. "And when you do go to class, you and Black are usually goofing off in the back."

"Besides being athletic, charming, and possessing insanely hot features," he winks at me with one of his seductive smiles and I roll my eyes in response. "I'm also a natural genius."

"Yeah, right." I scoff with a questioning look at Potter. I really do want to know what his secret is because, to my great annoyance, he and Black are always top of our class with seemingly no effort at all. They got O's on almost every single O.W.L. last year without studying. I had been studying all year and I still scored lower than both of them, Number One James Potter and Number Two Sirius Black. I might have strangled myself if I hadn't been convinced they had somehow cheated on the exam.

"I swear I've never cheated on anything ever," he said, turning to stare at me, eyes wide. This also annoyed me; it was almost like Potter had been reading my thoughts. "It's just always been easy for me to; I don't know, learn something once and just know it."

I stared at him as he shoved his left hand into his pocket and reached back to, yet again, mess up his already insane black hair. I couldn't help but be a little jealous. If he really could memorize things that easily then I couldn't dismiss the feeling of envy. I studied like crazy for every exam especially finales and yet it never made it into the top five, though I was normally around tenth. He met my slightly narrowed green eyes with his hazel. I glanced away quickly to hide my blush as I realized I had been staring at him. He laughed.

"I love it when you blush, Evans." He purred the taunt to the back of my red head.

"I'm not blushing!" I said angrily, he laughed. "Sadist." I mumbled under my breath.

"Now, Evans," He said with a tone of fake hurt, I could tell it was fake because I could also hear the slight laugh behind his words. "That wasn't very nice. I was just saying your cute when you blush, nothing sadistic at all."

My face reddened even more at his words and then as he bowed me through the next compartment door, just as he had done when the patrol had first began. That had been about ten minutes ago and I realized that we were nearing the end of the train. C'mon, Lily. You're half way there. I would be elated once this damn patrol was done. Potter was really getting on my nerves.

"So, girly-girl…"

"Don't call me girly-girl."

"So, Miss Lily…"

"Don't call me that either."

"So, Evans…" He gave me a half questionable, half amused sideways look before continuing. "What's something _fun _you did over the summer?"

I bit my lip because, honestly, I had done almost absolutely nothing over the summer. Aside from trying to escape the bullying from Petunia and No-Neck-Vernon, I had spent a lot of time at the small plaza down the road from our house which had a small convenience store, where I would often buy popsicles to suck on under the hot summer sun, a flower shop, that never had any living flowers, a craft store, where most of the annoying old women from the nursing home (that was also in the plaza) could often be found, and a book shop, a dusty old place where I had actually discovered a couple of very interesting books. I had had a summer job at a hard ware store in a neighboring town, which was where I got the money for ice cream and books.

"If you actually are insanely boring and didn't do anything at all interesting over the summer, you can just tell me, I won't judge." I glared at his perfect white smile. He had done it again, reading my thoughts. The truth was that there was one exciting thing I had done over the summer and I had a battle scar to prove it.

"Well, I did get a cool looking injury, you see." I said with a tremendous smile.

"I knew I should have been worried about you," He said with fake concern. "You're so klutzy; I'm surprised you're still alive."

"I'm not klutzy." I argued crossing my arms and glaring at Potter. Since we were near the end out the second to last train car, Potter sped up and slammed himself into the wall separating our current train car to the next. He stumbled back with a high-pitched "oh!" and began to laugh as I bristled at his second reinterpretation of my clumsiness earlier. We slid open the car door and when we saw that all we quiet we began to travel back in the direction we had come.

"What's your story? I want to hear if what you think was the most exciting thing that happened over your summer can even qualify as 'interesting'."

I cleared my throat.

"So I was out by the creek in our back yard late one night…" I began, ignoring Potter.

"A dark, stormy night?" He asked, making that spooky swooping sound with his voice on the word 'stormy' while waggling his fingers in my face. I smacked them out of my eyes before continuing. "No, actually, it was quite nice out. You could hear crickets, there were tons of fireflies and you could see the stars perfectly. It was a perfect, clear summer night.'

"Darn." Potter said with disappointment, snapping his fingers as he swung a strong arm in front of him.

"So, when I was younger my dad tied a tire swing to tree that hangs out above the water. I was down by the creek, by myself, on that beautiful clear night," He gave me a sideways look of amusement. "I decided I wanted to swing on my tire swing but I didn't really want to get wet. So, I tried to just step over the water and onto the swing but as soon as I put my weight on it… SNAP!"

"Looks like you're gaining weight, Evans." Potter said while shaking his head at me.

"I am not." I retorted, narrowing my eyes at him. He took a second to look me up and down.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" He shrugged.

"May I continue to the part where I get a miraculous? Then maybe I'll show it to you." I asked, after thwacking him on the back of his head, where his hand was now re-messifying his hair.

"Be my guest." He offered, with a smile.

"Thanks," I said preparing to dive back into my story. "So, the rope snaps and I fall backwards into the water so that my head hits the ground and I got a concussion. That's gone now though and I couldn't _show _you that anyway. Then, the tire falls on my leg and gives me this." I pull aside my robes to reveal a huge black and blue bruise from my knee to the middle of my shin. I had been wearing sweat pants for the purpose of hiding it on the Platform and I had kept my leg out of Caroline's sight while we were changing because I knew she would bother me about it. I showed it now to Potter because I knew he would appreciate my marvelous injury, to be honest, I was quiet proud of it myself. We had stopped when I uncovered my leg so now Potter bent over to poke at the puffed up skin.

"Now, that," He said, after close inspection. "Is quiet the bruise." He opened up the door to the next train car and we continued to walk.

"Yes," I said with a smile. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"That deserves an award." Potter decided with a smile. I laughed. I laughed at something James Potter said. Not because it was stupid, though the idea of a bruise award was absurd, but because I found it funny. I had had a conversation with James Potter. And we didn't yell or shout or call each other rude things. Yes, we did bicker a little. But that was us. James and Lily. We didn't hate each other but sometimes we didn't fully agree. We weren't enemies but we were far from friends. I decided that that is what we are. We reached the Prefects compartment. Our patrol was done.

"Well, looks like that's it, Potter. Now go give Remus his badge back and-" I said, turning to face him. There it was, that same thoughtful look I had seen on his face when I had found him waiting by the Prefect's compartment before the patrol. Except he wasn't staring into space, he was looking straight at me. I looked straight into those rectangular glasses and into those hazel eyes. Maybe I could read his thoughts as he had read mine. He smirked.

"Staring into my eyes, Evans? Maybe this really is our year."

"Sod off." I mumbled, turning away to hide yet another blush as I began to march back to my compartment and to get away from Potter.

"Let me see your leg again." He called before I was too far off. I turned with one eye brow raised but pulled aside the cloak, despite my rising annoyance, to show my injury once more.

"That really is a good one." He smiled. Then he quickly tapped his wand against my leg before I could do anything and the bruise was gone.

"Potter!" I howled, glaring at him. I liked that bruise, it made me feel kind of tough. "I knew you were being way too nice! You just wanted to find some way to upset me, you troll-faced… troll!"

"Awh, c'mon, Evans," He said with his crooked smile. "You should be thanking me!"

"And why would I do that?" I spat. "I liked that bruise! It made me feel like an adventurer or something!"

"Just saving you a lecture from Caroline about how you have to be more careful!" And then he disappeared into the next train car and when I opened the door, only seconds later, to continue the argument, he was gone. He could disappear just as quickly as he could appear and I hated him for it.

OOO

I slid open the door to the compartment where I had left Caroline. She sat in the seat to my right as I entered; she was surrounded by wizard candy wrappers and other unwrapped treats. She smiled at me as I took the seat across from her. She didn't say anything because she was currently having trouble chewing threw a licorice wand. She knew everything about the wizarding world and had a lot of wizarding money to buy wizarding sweets with.

Caroline is a pure-blood and both her parents have jobs high up in the Ministry. She lives in a big mansion in some wizarding community called Grasswater. Her neighborhood is made up of mostly huge mansions spread far apart. Hers kind of looks like a ginger bread house with white trim and light blue shutters. She has a huge back yard that's fun to camp out in over the summer. I've been there a few times but not this summer because Caroline was away so much.

"So how was patrol?" Caroline asked, having finished her piece of candy and was now searching for a new snack to munch on. She tossed me a chocolate frog and picked out a cauldron cake for herself.

"Terrible." I announced as I slouched into my seat and began unwrapping my chocolate frog.

"Why? What happened?" Caroline asked, looking up in surprise from her cauldron cake.

"Potter." I answered simply.

"What'd he do this time?" Caroline asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, ya know… drugged his best mate, took his Prefects badge and did patrol with me." I said casually, tossing the Salazar Slytherin card I had pulled out of my chocolate frog wrapper.

"He did what?" Caroline leaned forward, eyes wide.

"Apparently, Remus had some type of cold so Potter gave him a sleeping potion so that he could rest." I said, brow furrowed as I munch on a frogs head.

"No," Caroline whined. "The other part!" I looked up at her, confused. What was she talking about? What 'other part' was so interesting to Caroline? "About him going on patrol with you."

"Oh," I said, still a little confused. "Well, I didn't see any way to get rid of him and I kind of just wanted to get the patrol done…"

"You spent 30 minutes patrolling a train with James Potter and there wasn't a famous 'James, Lily Row'?" I frowned at her. I wasn't sure what she was trying to get at.

"No," I said simply. "I suppose not."

"So the 30 minutes were actually bearable?"

"Of course not!" Confusion was beginning to turn to anger. "I had to talk with Potter for a half an hour! There's nothing _bearable _about that! It was torture."

"Really?" questioned Caroline sitting back to stare me down with an evil grin. I was beginning to feel rather uncomfortable.

"Yes…" I replied, but to my surprise and obviously not Caroline's I sounded unsure.

"I knew it!" Caroline said, almost to herself, pumping her pale freckled arm.

"Knew what?" My voice cracked a little. Building confusion was turning to stress and stress was causing me to panic. I began to curl a piece of my red hair around my long finger. "You know what? I feel like you've been hiding something from me ever since we first met up. There's something you're not telling me."

"Of course not!" Caroline said this with a smile while avoiding my eye. She popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into her mouth and immediately scrunched up her nose and spit it back out. "I don't know what that was but it was disgusting! Try this one, Lily!" She tossed me a green one and I reluctantly popped it in my mouth, noticing the change in subject. Suddenly my mouth burned.

"Jalapeño!" I spit it out waving my hand like a fan into my mouth, I could feel my eyes watering. I saw Caroline's eyes watering as well, except hers, with laughter. And so for the next hour or so, we sat in our compartment sampling everything from marshmallow to dirty socks, strawberries to hair. So for the time beginning, laughter washed away all of my worries, including thoughts of whatever it was Caroline was trying to hide from me.

* * *

**Chapter 2, over and out!**

**Wow, it took my like four months to write this because I have a lazy procrastinating butt.**

**Oh, well.**

**This stories kinda like a practice run to see if actual writers think I can actually write XD**

**ANYWAY, hoped you liked it :3**

**Thank you to TheKikGeek for the review and Obsessed-and-Undecided for the favorite and follow!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** superzoemonster**


End file.
